1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method, more particularly, to an image color adjusting method for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display technology develops, various electronic devices equip with an image displaying function for revealing information. A user can select an appropriate electronic device to display images according to locations, occasions or time points. For example, a handheld device, such as a tablet computer, or a home appliance, such as a television, can be used to display desire images. It is known that different electronic devices has different image qualities, therefore, various image processing methods are proposed and applied to different devices in order to get high-quality and bright-colored images.
In pursuit of high-quality images, the user can obtain bright-colored and clear images by improving the color saturation. For example, when a plurality of pixel data of the image is defined in an RGB color space, the color saturation of the image can be adjusted by adjusting a red component, a green component or a blue component of the pixel data. However, if a single color component of the image is directly adjusted or improved in the RGB color space, the image may distort, and the color may become too bright which results in a false contour effect.